I'll Make You Feel Better
by AmethystFox
Summary: Russia hates getting sick...But Toris can make him feel better.
1. Chapter 1

Typical Disclaimer: I don't Own Hetalia.

* * *

Lithuania sighed as he stirred a large pot of soup that he had prepared for the unfortunate, yet deserving sick one upstairs. "Lord above I swear, you'd think he was dying he's making such a fuss." He sighed, preparing the tray he'd be carrying with crackers and other items including a hot tea with a bit of honey, some sugar, a cool drink just in case, some medicine, and lastly a large bowl of the steaming soup he made. Latvia was sitting at the small table kept in the kitchen just for them with a bowl himself and looked up. "Oh, I hope not. Russia scares me, but I rely on him. Though I suppose I could rely on Eduard…" The youth looked thoughtful for a moment and shrugged as he continued to eat. Liet slowly shook his head, thinking about how the small nation was so ignorant at times.

He was a full thirty feet from the door when he heard his name being called. Sighing he hurried a bit, getting slightly more nervous the closer he got until to the door. He knocked a couple times and waited a moment before entering.

Russia looked over at the Lithuanian; he looked pissed, and rightly so. There was a fresh mound of tissues in the floor and he'd been in bed all morning feeling miserable. It was all the Lithuanian could do to not laugh at the sight. It was extremely rare for the Russian to get very sick, and when he did it was always quite a sight. The blonde hair that was always kept so neat, disheveled. Pale skin, flushed. Creepy smile, gone, and the occasional aggressive demeanor, diminished. "Russia-san, I brought you some soup and your medicine, which you seem to not be taking." Russia continued to glare but nodded his head to show that he heard and sat up more. "Good, I'm starving. I don't need that stuff, take it away." He waved a hand at the medicine bottle and Liet sighed and walked over to the bed. "Russia-san you need to take your medicine. Remember last time when you were unwell for three weeks. Perhaps if you had taken your medicine it would not have taken so long?"

They squabbled back and forth about it, something rare as usually there is no room for debate with the Russian. Toris was surprised to find himself enjoying it. Finally the blonde conceded "But…" he said smiling again, staring the smaller man up and down. "I'll only take it on one condition." The Lithuanian shivered under that piercing stare of his, it was always as if he could see right through his cloths. He shivered again at the thought but nodded his head and placed the tray on the bedside table. "Yes sir?" Russia patted the spot next to him and Liet climbed onto the raised bed. As he did so, the blonde grabbed his shirt collar and tugged him into a deep kiss, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

Liet moaned and leaned into the kiss, clinging to the other's bare shoulders as the kiss deepened. Russia's tongue invaded his mouth and he sucked on it greedily as he felt the warmth that pooled in his loins getting hotter. They pulled away, panting heavily, and Lithuania could help but kiss him again and again, slowly maneuvering himself to where he was straddling the Russian. They sat there for a while just kissing, Liet held the larger nation's face in his hands and Russia kept his arms wrapped securely around the brunet's waist. "Vanya…." whispered them smaller man, raining his gentle kisses everywhere that he could reach. Russia untucked his dress shirt from the back, caressing his back, tracing each scar with calloused fingers. Toris shivered at the touch, burying his face into the blonde's neck, breath uneven and gasping as he grazed the more recent cuts.

"Toris…" Ivan murmured, the smaller nation's name rumbling in his chest. He coughed once or twice and nuzzled the delicate ear. "I want you to make me feel better, da? Make me feel good…please?" he rolled his hips upwards into Liets' causing them both to groan and rock. Liet could feel the Russian getting hard beneath him, he knew he couldn't deny his own desire as well, much less Russia's. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the medicine bottle. He pulled out the two antibiotics their house doctor prescribed and popped each one into Russia's reluctant mouth. He smiled "Yes sir…I'll….I'll make you feel better." He stuttered shyly, not used to saying something like that, not to him. He sat up and slowly began to unbutton his white dress shirt, leaning back into the large warm hands on his back. After that, he loosened his tie, but not all the way, he knew the other man would like it better on, just like his shirt, which he left open, exposing his chest and hardening nipples. Russia laid back and watched in amusement as Liet struggled with his pants. Unbuttoning them slowly and nearly falling on him as he removed his pants and briefs. He was already half hard by the time the brunet removed the covers and sheets from on top of him, Liet's wasn't far behind, bobbing as he moved to straddle Russia's hips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

They both moaned and groaned as Lithuania continued to thrust their cocks together, both of their hands covered the throbbing members, lube from Russia's drawer helped to make things a bit smoother. Russia's other hand was busy reaching around and pumping into his lover's rear entrance with two fingers, slowly stretching him out. He brushed the sweet spot several times, making Liet's hips buck and his head arch back as he came all over his master's chest. Russia frowned a bit but then grinned as the other nation came down from his high to lick his own cum from him, knowing full well the consequences of just leaving it there. "Da, Toris. That was nice was it not? But what about me?" he shifted his weight, fingers still working mercilessly, pressing hard against his prostate. "NN! Ahhh..haah…haahhh!...V-Vanya…p-please lay down…you ahh! Are not well." He forced his hips to stop moving just after a third finger was added and moved off of the blonde, allowing him to lie nearly fully down, head and shoulders propped up on his pillow. "Please let me…I don't want you to tire yourself out." The smaller nation blushed as he said this and Russia could not help but kiss the reddened cheeks "Da…But I am not all THAT sick Toris. It is just a cold, da?" He sneezed into a nearby tissue and Liet rolled his eyes a bit and kissed Russia very gently on his heated forehead. "Please….Ivan?" Finally the other nation gave in, curious as to what was next.

After making sure Ivan was comfortable, Lithuania straddled him again, only this time he was backwards, facing away from him and was over his chest this time, giving the blonde a close up view of his ass, which was being worked on again. He bent forward and began to clean off the one thing that raved his attentions the most. He slurped and licked off any remains of the lube he used earlier, the bitterness mixing with the equally bitter precum that dribbled endlessly from Russia's tip. "MMMmmm…That's right Toris…I like that." Russia moved his hip what little bit he could, brushing the length against the brunet's lips and face. He pumped faster, smiling as he felt the other man hardening steadily as he member was taken gently into the silky wetness of his mouth. Liet hummed in pleasure as Ivan went faster, the head of the thick cock pressing on the back of his throat more and more as he continued sucking him off. It was an odd position but he worked with it. He held the base with one hand and took another long hard suck as he drew his head back and tongued the weeping slit. Russia's toes curled and he managed a fourth finger. He held his hand still, allowing Toris to get use to the tightness as he dipped his head down to suck a ball into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and nibbling the sack. He reached out with the other hand and grabbed the nearby lube, adding it to his fingers as he began a new rhythm, loving the way the Lithuanian's body just seemed to beg for more. His toes curled and he began to near the edge. Liet was getting into it as he licked and sucked, nibbling the sensitive flesh between gasps of air from filling his mouth with Russian meat, causing wonderful sounds to come from his master's lips, like his name, which always turned him on so much. So into in fact, that he barely noticed when Russia's body tensed with the intensity of his orgasm, nearly choking him with both the force of the explosion and the intense pleasure as his balls were sucked hard and the fingers inside him pressed hard in just the right place. But he wanted more. After cleaning the Russian yet again he moved forward and aimed Ivan's still hard member. He came crashing down onto the strong hips below him.

Russia watched as Toris impaled himself on him. The smile and blissful feeling of his orgasm never leaving his face as he groaned, grabbing Liet's hips to steady him as he fucked himself on the Russian. It provided him with a very nice view for a little while as he watched his fat cock sliding in and out, making delicious wet sound with every thrust. But Russia couldn't lie there much longer. He sat up without warning and push Liet face first into the comforter, in one hand he grabbed the dress shirt, and the other took hold of both ends of the tie, using both articles of clothing as if they were reigns as he rode the other nation's ass, the tie tightening, partially choking the brunet. Oh it was all so good, Toris had always been something of a masochist, and as he began choking, he only became harder. He stroked himself hard and fast, crying out and writhing as the pleasure intensified in him, bringing him very close to ecstasy again. "M….more!.....Oh! ahh! Ah! Ah! I-Ivan!....hahhh!...harder!" He begged on what little air he could get. Russia laughed loudly and released his reigns as he took hold on the small hip and fucked Toris for all that he was worth. He groaned loudly and his head lolled back as he felt the other man tighten around him. It wouldn't be much longer.

Soon after that thought Russia dug his nails into the soft flesh and cried out, Coming hard and deep, filling Liet entirely. Toris came as well just as hard, his voice calling out Russia's name as he spilled his own seed onto the sheets. Russia pulled out slowly and collapsed back onto his pillows, panting and coughing slightly but smiling all the same and he tugged a just as tired Liet back with him." То было чудесно моя влюбленность. С мной всегда?"(That was wonderful love. Be with me always?) Liet sighed happily into the arms that held him securely as he seemed to float in happiness. He smiled at the Lithuanian's words "Я смог никогда не выходить персона которая греет мое сердце."(I could never leave the one who warms my heart) They laid there for a moment before letting the warmth of each other take them into sleep.

The Next morning, Russia woke up alone in bed. The tissues had been cleared away and the blanket had been changed out. He felt amazingly better but when he felt his forehead, he still suspected a fever and was about to look for the actual thermometer when his doors opened. "Oh, Russia-san you're up!" He brought in a large tray filled with fruit and other delicious items that brought his stomach to life. It gargled audibly as he realized "Ah…I never ate the soup you brought me." He made his way to the bed again and sat as his servant brought the tray around. "You feed me da?" Liet couldn't help but smile as he sat next to the Russian and held out a spoonful of hot Oatmeal. "As you wish sir, after this you must take your medicine though." Russia only smiled as he allowed himself to be fed. Perhaps he would begin to actually like taking his medication after all.


End file.
